


One Sentence Meme

by semicolonlife



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, one sentence meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semicolonlife/pseuds/semicolonlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven distinct, complete, and technically (but not grammatically correct) one sentence ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Gendry and Arya are pencil pushers

“No,” she answers, not looking up from her computer screen, but her cubicle-mate, Gendry, keeps asking her why, launching paperclips at her desk until she swivels around and snaps at him, “Because in the middle ages you could be knight, but I’d just be shoved into a dress and married off to die in childbirth; no thank you, _sir_.”


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Gendry is a Nice Guy

They watch Thoros of Myr resurrect Beric Dondarrion again, and when Edric Dayne helps him to his feet, Arya says, “Ned’s very loyal,” and Gendry scoffs, “He cheats at tables,” and doesn’t understand when Arya calls him stupid and stomps away.


	3. Hurt|Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Gendry finds hope.

It is not the reincarnate form of her mother or the charred walls of Winterfell, not even Nymeria’s pelt, which finally breaks Arya, but the felled weirwood in the Godswood brings her to her knees in the muddy snow and Gendry does not know what he should do; the tree is a hard sight to look upon with wood that resembles flesh and sap, blood, which stains the ground and fouls the pool, a carved face which forces Gendry to advert his eyes and when he does — “M’lady, look.”— he sees a shoot sprung from the stump.


	4. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they only have a few minutes before Lord Snow returns

Arya gasps at the sudden cold on her flesh then again when he takes a nipple in his mouth, but they haven’t time for tenderness, so she cups him, hissing, “Get it up and in me!” and he obeys and tells her, “I am glad I never joined the Night’s Watch,” then thrusts into her.


	5. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Arya feels the same

They’re in bed together — fully dressed, boots by the door, and swords within reach — when Arya burrows closer to him and pushes, “I love you,” from his lips.


	6. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ayra lies

Gendry falls, his war hammer is knocked from his hand, and she’s on him like a wolf on prey, snarling, knees pinning his arms, and holding a thin dagger as skinny as she to his chest, but he hasn’t the strength to push her off so he lies there coughing and sputtering blood and stares into the gray eyes which have haunted his nights and asks, “Who are you?” and she answers, “No one,” before slipping the steal between his ribs.


	7. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Arya forgot how to take care of long hair

When Gendry finally gets her to sit down, she doesn’t move or utter a word as he brushes the knots from her hair and braids it down her back until he gets to the end and she asks “How?” to which he replies, “Braiding the leather for sword pummels,” then secures her hair with twine.


End file.
